Lady of the Knight
by Evanescence14220
Summary: After graduating from the ACM Academy for Knights, Bella de Swan returns home to find her beloved cousin, Alice, arianged to be married. Headstrong and brave Bella promises to take her cousin to meet her mysterouse fiance before she must says 'I do.'
1. Knight Hood and a Smile

This is my firstFan Fiction. I'm not a great speller, so please let me know if I spelled something wrong or in the wrong contexts. I have little to no idea to how this story will play out.

***********************************************************

"Knight Hood and a Smile"  
***ARO's POV*  
Today is the graduating ceremony. The day that all the eighth years get to graduate. I, along with Caius and Marcus, have trained these men in the art of combat. I just hope that at least half of them make it to next year. The one that is not on my list to worry about is the younge Isabella. She will be the only seventh year to graduate from A.C.M since it opened as a school, and also the only female. The odd thing is, she could have graduated last year, but stayed to take the Stealth class that is only opened to the top seventh years.

I walked on stage to start the ceremony. The first one to graduate is the head of the school, like this year and last year, and all the years for the past six, it was Isabella.

"Isabella Maria of Swan, has worked very hard in the last seven years." I said standing at the podiom.

**FLASHBACK*  
A little girl walking through the doors. All the heads turn to look at her, a mix of shock or rage on their faces.

"Whats a girl doing here?" shouted one boy, Eric I believe his name was. "Shouldn't you be at home cooking with your mommy." He snarled at her.

She looked him strait in the eyes, and he flinched back slightly. "She died." she said, ice in her voice.

He looked to me with eyes that read, 'WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS GIRL?!'

"Men, this young lady has come to study with you." Some of the boys scoffed at 'LADY.' "She is a peer, I expect you to treat her as such."  
**END FLASHBACK**

"And none of it was easy for her." I said eyes sweeping over the croud.

Being the only girl in the school and winning every mach set aginst her, but still having to study harder than anyone els because of her sexist teachers. Taking Special Advanced Classes, and getting still reciving the top score. Still being subjected to the taunts of her peers. She never mouthed off in-front of the teachers, always being calm and colected, but if anyone of her peers displeased her she would get them back in the Sword Yard.

Though I was one of thouse sexist teachers, only letting her in because of a personal favored asked by the King, her uncle. Every male in that school thought her a silly girl, even I, but she proved every one of us wrong.

"With her skill she claimed the top."

**FLASHBACK*  
Sounds of metal clashing could though out the school. Eric and Bella were fighting, again. I was running to the Sword Yard to see the fight. 'Maby Eric could win this one.' I remimber thinking. Once I entered the court yard, I saw that the two were charging each other.

They met. Eric having pulling back to get away from Bella's sword. He was breathing in deep, uneven huffs, she was calm as always. Face blank, eyes focused. That is how she always looked in a fight, never having time to start breathing hard for the matches were never very long. Eric was trying to get under Bella's guard before he tired out, and Bella was just blocking, searching for a weakness.

"Why don't you give up." Eric yelled.

"He just lost." Marcus sighed before taking a sip of his tea. He and Cause were over to my left, having been sitting and watching the duel. They found it frustrating that this girl took all there classes, even going as far as giving her ectra work, and was still managing to stay on top. But they also found her intriguing, just like I.

Eric charged again. But this time Bella staid where she was, sword at the ready. Eric's swing was too wide, from exertion was my best gess. Bella easily side-steeped it, hitting his open back cosing him to stumble and fall. She gently taped his neck before sheathing her practise sword.

"That's against the rules!" He yelled, looking over at the three of us for support. She just kept walking, setting down the sword before walking out the gates to the stables.

I looked back at Eric the, to see him just starting to sit up and cursing under his breath.  
**END FLASHBACK**

"I, Aro, am proud to graduate her. Isabella Maria of Swan, the first female I have taught. The first female to graduate from A.C.M Acadamy of Knights."

She walked out of the line of boys, coming at me. No emotion was display on her face.

Almost every person in the large hall was silent or looking around to see if this was just a joke. Everyone but a small pixie like girl, who was jumping excitedly and clapping. There was a tall,darky tan young man to her left, who was smiling hugely. And to the right of the little girl, was a couple. Who I immediately recognized as the King and Queen of Brandon, clapping softly with huge smiles on their faces.

Upon see their King and their Queen clap for the woman, the whole room burst in to applause. Bella seemed to know it was all her family's benefit and not hers, but her eyes still shown with pride. I handed her her specially made sword. It was a four-and-a-half-feet, with a blood red ruby to show the statues she held.

"This is the sword is for you, the best of the best. The Blood Ruby will tell your foes that you have beaten all the academy has to offer. And if they chose to fight you they face death." I told her, placing the sword in her hands. "This sword will not let you down if you will not let her down."

Then out of no where, Bella spun around caching a fist size rock, just be for it made contact with her skull. I was shocked, for I didn't even feel it. Throwing a quick glance towards Caius and Marcus, I saw that they didn't see it ether. Then throwing a glance out into the crowd, I tried to see the perpetrator was. Scaning every face as I looked over them.

"The Back." Bella said, my eyes zeroing in on the back row. "The very back, Samuel's oldest brother."

Samuel himself was a nice young boy, but he was never meant to be a knight like his eldest brother, John. Who was probably very upset that a girl outranked his brother, and whole family, with her fighting skills. The funny thing was, that Samuel was thrilled for Bella. He was the only person that was some-what a friend to her.

"I'm glad you found your Reflex and Aim Classes useful." I said, after the interruption was escorted out of the building. She gave me a rare, small smile, still looking after John with a sad exsprestion..

************************************************

I'm having a little trouble with how this story is going to play out. I may need your help through out the story. And please send me ideas. Help me decide: Should Edward be a vampire?***** Should Bella be half vampire?  
Should Alice get married? I'm not saying if I'll listen to all of them, But I give every one sent in a long look. I have sort of an outline, but I some need some filling.

Any Questions you have please ask. I'll try to answer them in the next chapter heading, but if I don't I'll have a Question answer chapter after about five chapters. Oh, the A.C.M Knight school is Aro, Cause, and Marcus Knight School. Props to thoughts who knew it.

Thanks to all those who give me a piece of their mind.  
-Evana 


	2. Coming Home

Okay, everyones human! For now, muahahaha *cough* *Choke* I'm all right.

I woke up gasping for air, hand on my rappied beating heart. I had the dream again. You'd think that after ten years I'd be use to the terriffining dream, but every time I have it I wake up gasping and crying tearless sobs.

That night has haunted me sence I was seven. The night the Duke and Duchess of Lithimaray were murderd, the night my parents died. They were masacured, everyone in the house, save me. To this day, I don't have the faintest clue why they left me alive but took every thing that I'd known.

After I calmed down some, I looked out my window. Still dark, but there were hints that the sun was just beond the far mountains. Sence I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep, I disided now would be the perfect time to get up. Throwing the covers off, I stood, snaching an apple from a little fruit bowl by my bed, taking a bite as I streached. Walking to my closet, I grabbed out a loss fitting, white shirt and tan colored briches. I learn when I came to live here with my Aunt Cynthia and Uncle Rathian that you better wake up earlyer than Alice if you want to wear something sinceble.

Alice was, well, Alice. She insested on dressing me herself, even thought there were hundreds of servenc. And she always waited for the opertunity to play dress up. She was small, and fragle looking, but never get on her bad side, she can get very scary.

Afer I was dressed, I made my way outside. The morrning was just starting to show signs of purple and pink as I entered the stables. The smell of warm hay and horse greated me as I made my way to Eclipes's stall. He was a two year old, fifteen hand, black Arabian, with warm brown eyes. He was the frearces horse I have ever had the privlege to ride, but he cares for the well-being of his rider.

"Hey there boy." I wisperd, as I stroked his face and neck. "How are we this morning?" He nickerd softly in responce to my cooing.

"You want to go for a ride, boy?" I asked, and he reard in a 'yes.'

"Shoosh, boy. Do you want us to get in troble?" I asked as I turnd to get his tack and a small bag of grain for later. When I returnd with his dark leather sadle and bridle, Jacob was starting to feed the hungry animals.

"Morning Jake. Sorry if I woke you." I said when I was right behind him.

"Gaa...." He gasped, spinning around to see who had startled him. When he saw it was only me, he let out the breath he was holding.

"You know better then to use you knightly tackicts on me." He said spining back around to hide the blush that was starting to rise on his tand cheaks. Muttering something to himself.

"Sorry if I startled you, Jake." I giggled. "But I've been sneacking up on you even before I was a knight."

Jake was a dear friend to me, just like Alice. When I came to live here, he and Alice would always try to cokes me out of my room.

"Going for a morning ride?" He asked, eyeing the sadle I held as he scooped grain into Misty's troff. Misty was a kind, gental dapple gray that was Cynthia's pride and joy.

"You caught me." I said as I enterd Eclipe's stall so I could sadle him.

"Here, let me do that." Jake said, as he set down the sac of grain he was carring. "Women shouldn't have to sadle their own horses."Jake protested, entering the stall to do it himself. But I stepped in his path.

"Jacob, you try to sadle this horses, and if he dosen't hurt you then I will. If you use that 'Women shouldn't ' crap agian, and you'll regreat it." I said sturnly. I'd been sadling my own house since I could carry a sadle, and I hated it when men only saw the weak woman outer shell.

"Okay, okay." He said taking a step back. "But if the King finds out that I'm letting you sadle your own horse, I'm the one thats going to be in troble."

"I no you wont. He knows that I'm a night and don't want special treatment. But if you do, tell me and I'll have a little talk with Uncle Rathian. So just relax." I said as I tightend the girth on the sadle.

"Dose it feel nice to be back?" Jacob asked as he went to retrive the bag of grain. I took in a deep breath of the early morning air.

"Absolutly wonderful." I replide with a content sigh. Looking back at Jacob I said. "I should be back before breakfast, but tell Alice if she wakes before I return." I swung up on Eclipes back. "See ya soon."

I gave Eclipes his head. He shot forward, taking me with him. We went out the East Gate, the one that leads to a feild of wild flowers, then to the heart of the Twilight Forest. After five minutes of hard gallaping, we made it to the spot I wanted to see.

My meadow. I haven't been here in seven years, but nothing has changed except the trees are a little taller, the stream a little wider, and the brambles a little thicker. There's only one way in, but two ways out, and the whole place is incuircled be sharp brambles.

After we enterd the incurcalment of shrubs, I got down from Eclipes's back, takeing off his hatler and sadle to let him know we would be here for a little while. "You've never been here, boy. But its the safes place to stay hiden from the world."

I have owned Eclipes since he was a young foal. As sixth years, you had to raise, train, and be a master horse rider to pass that year. I was the head of the class, so I was able to chose first out of the horses avalible. Eclipes was the youngest and the smallest of all the foals, and from the first time I saw him, I just knew this was the horese for me.

It took us only a month to complet the standerd traning, and with the ok, I took Eclipes's training to the next level. By the end of my sixth year, Eclipes was the most well behaved horse, at least while I was looking. He had a wild spirt, that I didn't have the heart to extenguesh.

I let him go explore my little hide away for the next few houres, so someday he could return on his own.

Two hours later, I had Eclipes sadled and ready to go. And just as we broke out of the woodland, I heard a scream.

"Isabella Mirea Swan!" I knew the voice belonged to Alice, and she sounded close to histerics. I sperd Eclipes into a strong canter.

"Alice?" I yelled as I enterd the casle grounds. "Alice whats wrong?" I meet her in the cort yard. I jumper off Eclipes's back to land by her side.

She looked breathless, no dout from the running and yelling, and tears shown in her eyes. She was drest in a soft pink and red dress, fairly simple for her taste. She was cluching a piece of what I prezoomed to be parchment, as she slid her arms around my waist.

"My hand has been given away." She said, tears spilling out now. "I'm getting maried."

And thats the end of this chapter. Sorry for any spelling erors. Hey people, if you want to get more of this story, please review. I got only six, one was from my mother, another two by my friends who I made read the story, two from I don't know who, and Agent Bella who I thank very much.

-Evana 


	3. Family

**I'm back! I'm sorry. I'm sorry x 1,000. But I hope to keep this story going. **  
***************************************

"I'm getting married." She wailed. "Next year, in May. Everything is already set. I can't believe father did this behind my back."

"Well, have you met the lucky man yet?" I asked as she sniffled, arms still holding me to her.

"No! I don't even have a name, just that he's the second son or something. His father is the King in Inaver." She squeezed me hard once more before releasing me and stepping back. She quickly swiped at her tears. "I may have to kill father for this."

"I'm sure he has your best interest at heart, Alice, he always does." I said looking in her puffy, hazel eyes. I finally got a good look at her, she was in a very informal dress, at least for her taste, and her black hair was sticking up on the left. "I'm gonna assume that you just woke up?"

She nodded her head, sighing. "Dad sent a guard to give me the notice not twenty minutes ago." She said waving the parchment in her hand. I felt so very sorry for that guard. "He didn't even have the descentsy to come tell me himself!"

"I'm sorry Alice. But I would have rather been thrown off a cliff, than tell you that kind of news." I told her as I turned to grab Eclipse's reins. He turned to look at Alice, then at me, before taking a step towards the stables and stopping, asking if his early morning exercise was over.

"I'm not that bad." She sniffed as I turned to look at her over my shoulder, patting Eclipse's nose. "Okay, maybe." Then her eyes took in my appearance, and a small gasp escaped her lips. "Isabella De Swan, what in Gods name are you wearing. Are those trousers?"

"Yes, Alice, they are. I find it so much easier to ride a horse in pants than in a floor length dress, and its so easy to change out of." I said as I moved forward to return Eclipse to his stall. "After I turn Eclipse in we'll head up to breakfast."

"You will not be dinning in that." She stared in disgust. I turned around to tell her I was not changing into a dress, but the look in her eyes stopped me. She need this. Need this as much as I needed my space. She needed to dress up, be surrounded by people, and gossip.

"Okay, I'll meet you up in my room. But I should warn you, I don't have any dresses. The last time I wore one was Christmas last year, so I don't think it will fit. Besides it's way to festive for a simple breakfast."

"Oh, Bella. Do you not know who I am?" She asked with a pout. "I've been having my seamstress make you dresses for the past month. The first three have been ready for about a week and the next set should be wearable in a fortnight."

"Alice! If you went over board, I will personally see to your demises." I seethed, glaring at her. Everyone at school new not to mess with me when I glared, but Alice just laughed like it was the funnest thing in the world.

"I know Bella. These first three are just simple gowns, the next three are the party ones." She said smiling. "I'll meet you in MY room. Okay?"

She didn't wait for my answer before skipping off to the corridors of the castle. I heaved a sigh as I turned my attention back to Eclipse, you snorted and shook his head. "I feel the same way boy. She is crazy, but you'll learn to live with it." I lead him to his stall before rubbing him down and filling his food and water troves. Twenty minutes later I was out side Alice's courtiers waiting for entrance.

"Hello," I said to the maid that opened the door. "My I be permitted to enter your lady's chamber?"

"Yes, my lady. Right this way." She said, opening the door wider to allow me to enter. "My Mistress will be out in a moment, she's picking through her wardrobe. Might I interest you in a cool drink or some fruit, maybe?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." I said as she bobbed and left the sitting room to presumably help Alice.

"Bella, what took you so long? I was about to send a guard to see if you were alright." Alice said coming into the sitting room. "Come with me to my bedchamber."

I stood to fallow. "I had to cool down Eclipse, and make sure he was comfortable."

"Well, that's good. Anyway, Beth, Marie. Please bring in Bella's dresses." The two maids that fallowed us in bobbed then walked into the closest coming out momentarily with two frilly gowns. I almost got up and left.

"Alice I thought you said they were simple." I seethed looking at the two shapes of fabric. One was a red with orange and yellow running through it, just like fire, and the other was deep blue with lighter ripples cascading down it, water. "I refuse to breakfast in something like those. I wouldn't be able to breath, let alone eat, with the corset that they were designed for. I have only worn a corset once and I promise you that if you force me into one I will end you."

"Pish, posh. I know you hate corsets, even I hate corsets, so I had these made so they didn't require one." She said fingering the material. "But come on, there so pretty. I could never pull of these kind of colors. Your so lucky."

"I said no. So if that's all, I'll see you at the breakfast table. In my own clothes. Thank you." I stood up and headed for the door.

"Bella, wait." Alice wined. "I said I had three dresses for you. The third ones much simpler."

I turned around and Alice was holding a simple summer style dress in a sky blue. The only audition on it was a brown swede belt. Simple and elegant, I like it. Letting out a sigh. "Fine, Ally. But I'll dress myself."

Ten minutes later Alice and I made are way into the dinning hall. Aunt Cynthia and Uncle Rathian were already seated as we entered and made way to our seats.

"Bella," Aunt Cynthia gushed. "How we missed your face at the breakfast table, my dear."

"I missed you, too, Aunt Cynthia." I said smiling, as I mixed honey and milk in my porridge. "Uncle Ray? I was wandering if you could tell me were the guards train."

"Why would you want to know that Bells? You just go home, take some time to rest up." Uncle Rathian decreed, sipping at his fruit juice.

"I wouldn't want to get rusty, dear uncle. And I don't like keeping idol, I start to feel useless." I missed my uncles careless, familiar air. He was only like that when he was surrounded by family. I've seen him put people in their place with just a word, and his dreamers hazel eyes held much wisdom. Not many people make his enemy list, but beware of his cunning smile. I'm pretty sure he taught Alice that little trick. He really cared for his people, and in turn his people cared for him. He made a wonderful king.

Aunt Cynthia smile knowing, I would be getting my way. Her brown hair had shot with silver while I was away. But her eyes blue held such warmth and love, and her laugh lines were more pronounce. She was so elegant, I remember, always in beautiful gowns, head high. The people loved her, calling her Mother for she was always there to lend a helping hand.

"Alice. We just received word from your brother." Aunt Cynthia absolutely adored her youngest child, Drake. He was three years my junior, and despisedme with a strong loathing. I think that he was just embarrass that he had his cousin there, his female cousin. "He says that he misses us all, and was sorry he missed Bella's graduation, but had prior engagements."

"That's nice." Alice loved her little brother to death and would do anything for him, but she didn't like how he and his friends treated me. I tried to explain things to her, but she wouldn't listen. Stating that you look out for your family no matter what. She was sourly disappointed that she couldn't cuff him for his behavior when she was at my ceremony. "Does he say anything else?"

"Just that he's become top of his class in mathematics and third in tilting. Oh, and he would love some fruit tarts from home." Aunties face clouded for a second. "Bella? How dangerous is tilting now?"

"Auntie, don't worry. If he's at the top of his class, he's mastered where to hit the shield. And they don't stat paring people off until next year." I said, trying to sooth her worries.

"Okay, that's a relief." She smiled, diving back into her meal.

******************  
Just a little bit about the castle life and family. The next chapter should have a little more action (Bella meats the guard) but there's going to be a little more discussion scenes before the main story takes place. Thanks to all those that read this chapter and I'm sorry again for waiting so long to write it. Please review!

-Evana


End file.
